The present disclosure relates generally to wager-based games and more particularly to keno games. A keno game typically displays to a player a keno board with eighty numbered selection spots. A player wagers by selecting six spots on the keno board. Next, twenty balls are drawn from eighty possible balls, with each ball having a number between one and eighty.
The player is paid based on matches found between the drawn balls and the six player-selected spots on the keno board. For example, the player may have selected numbers 5, 21, 34, 36, 49, and 71 of which 5 and 21 match the ball drawn by the keno game. A paytable may dictate the payout amount that is due to the player depending on the number of matches detected. For example, a paytable may indicate that if there are four hits, then the payout amount is seven points.
Keno games can be played in gaming casinos and other locations that feature electronic keno gaming machines. Keno players can also play keno games online using a variety of computing devices such as smart phones.